1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a packet transmission apparatus for processing a protection switching message and an operations, administration, and maintenance (OAM) packet used to perform hardware-based multiprotocol label switching-transport profile (MPLS-TP) linear protection switching.
2. Description of the Related Art
On the basis of the provision of packet-based services such as Ethernet, Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP), L2/L3 virtual private network (VPN), and Internet protocol television (IPTV), a bandwidth used for the services is also rapidly increasing. To increase the bandwidth, hybrid transmission technology based on both packet transmission technology and line transmission technology may be applied to metro and core networks.
The packet transmission technology may need to ensure an accurate packet processing and a reliability corresponding to a level of synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH)/synchronous optical network (SONET). Also, the packet transmission technology may need to ensure a smooth interworking with a general packet network. To this end, multi protocol label switching-transport profile (MPLS-TP) technology to which multi protocol label switching (MPLS) technology is corrected to be suitable for a packet transmission network may be provided as the packet transmission technology. The MPLS-TP technology may provide connection-oriented packet switching technology and a multilevel fault recovery mechanism including, for example, a link, a transmission path, and a segment. In MPLS-TP fault recovery technology, in general, a service may need to be recovered within 50 milliseconds (ms) from a point in time at which the fault is detected. In a case in which the number of MPLS-TP bidirectional paths, that is, tunnels rapidly increases, the fault recovery time may exceed 50 ms.